


Mach die Augen zu

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: La terquedad de declararse hetero por parte de Gustav, iba acompañada de la mano de Georg, que lo masturbaba y no dudaba en declarar su incredulidad.





	Mach die Augen zu

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo de ficción hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Mach die Augen zu**

 

En perspectiva, todo empezó una tarde de verano en que tenían programada un ensayo en el viejo cobertizo donde se reunían a hacer música y una lluvia repentina arruinó sus planes.

No una lluvia cualquiera de gotas a la que después habría de seguir un cielo escampado, sino una tormenta con todas sus letras, con relámpagos, truenos, y un aguacero que por poco amenazó con aniquilar la endeble estructura hasta sus estructuras y de paso llevarse a Georg y a Gustav con ella.

—Por una vez que soy puntual y esto me pasa —se lamentó Georg, que mirando por una de las ventanas que tenía los cristales rotos, se lamentaba de su falta de suerte.

—Tal vez tú lo provocaste —dijo Gustav, que ya se había cambiado de sitio tres veces para evitar las goteras, pero era un caso perdido: El techo estaba lleno de agujeros y se iba a mojar, tanto lo quisiera como no.

—¿Yo?

—Tú. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Bill, qué antes se acabaría la sequía de los últimos años que tú llegar temprano a un ensayo? Pues se ha cumplido. Esta lluvia es cosa tuya.

—Bah —desdeñó Georg la noción, pero no por ello se desdibujó la línea de frustración que tenía entre ceja y ceja, puesto que era odioso haber hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano (en su opinión) para salir de casa con el tiempo suficiente para por una vez presentarse a la hora acordada, y descubrir que a) los gemelos, que eran su opuesto cuando de puntualidad se trataba, llegaban tarde, y b) que diluviaba en Loitsche, y que seguramente ya no vendrían. Lo que a su vez derivaba en un último punto: c) su esfuerzo había sido en vano y para eso no existían las devoluciones.

—Me cago en la madre naturaleza —masculló entre dientes, pues ahora no sólo estaban varados, sino que además tendrían que soportar del aburrimiento de varias horas que se auguraba para ellos.

—No es tan malo —dijo Gustav casi con indiferencia—. Sólo que tendremos que buscar algo con qué entretenernos. No te sabrás algún juego, ¿o sí?

—Mmm, con mamá jugaba a juegos de palabras, pero… —Propuso Georg, que ante la mirada de incredulidad de su compañero de banda, volvió a centrarse en la vista nebulosa que se veía por la ventana.

Afuera, el aguacero había dado paso a un completo diluvio que daba la impresión de jamás terminar, y en el cielo se arremolinaban las nubes, que a merced de la borrasca creaban formas caprichosas. Aunque estaban a mitad de julio y las tormentas eran de esperarse, aquel había sido el tercer año consecutivo de sequía, y por toda Europa se comentaba en los medios que el ganado y algunos cultivos se resentían. Pero al parecer ya no más…

Cruzándose de brazos para aliviar el frío que el viento helado le estaba produciendo, Georg se cuestionó si no estaban presenciando una especie del fin del mundo que convertiría Loitsche en un próximo lago.

El exterior, que hasta hacía escasos quince minutos se desdibujaba a través de una gruesa cortina de agua, pronto había desaparecido más allá de un par de metros. La lluvia se había encargado de ello, y la sensación de estar aislados que de pronto le invadió le puso la piel de gallina y le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—¿Georg?

—¡Qué, joder! —Saltó éste cuando Gustav le puso una mano en el hombro—. Lo siento. Es sólo que…

—Seh, este clima está de película de terror. Lo próximo que sabremos es que de allá —señaló Gustav una dirección en donde todavía se distinguían las siluetas de unos árboles— saldrá un asesino en serio con una motosierra dispuestos a hacernos barbacoa.

—¿Y no sería peligroso salir con este clima utilizando una motosierra?

—¿Para él o para nosotros?

—Bueno, no sé… ¿Para ambos? La seguridad va primero, ¿no?

Compartiendo una carcajada por lo ridículo de esa situación hipotética, pronto pudieron hacer a un lado la paranoia que el miedo a la tormenta les había ocasionado, y decidiendo hacer lo más de sus circunstancias, optaron por buscar el rincón más seco del que tuvieran disposición y sentarse.

—¿Crees que estemos de vuelta en casa para la hora de la cena? —Preguntó Gustav, sentado con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas extendidas ante sí y cruzadas en torno a los tobillos.

—Lo dudo —respondió Georg, codo a codo con él y en la misma postura—. Con suerte tus padres se preguntarán por qué no has vuelto y vendrán para comprobar que estés aquí. Y menos mal, porque si yo dependiera de que mamá se preguntara por mi paradero… Pf, aquí seguiría hasta el fin de mes, acumulando telarañas y creciendo musgo en las coyunturas.

—Exageras —le empujó Gustav con el hombro, aunque ambos sabían que no era así.

Melissa, la madre de Georg, era terriblemente despistada, y acostumbrada a un hijo único que desde pequeño había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo a falta de una figura materna confiable, era probable que pasara por desapercibida la falta de Georg en su dormitorio al menos por un par de noches.

—Bah, lo que sea. De lo único que me lamento es que hoy, uhm, iba a ir a visitar a Julie.

—¿Tu vecina? —Corroboró Gustav la información que ambos bien sabían.

Aunque vecina era el término adecuado y general para definir su relación, no por ello era el único. Un año mayor que Georg, que justo esa primavera había cumplido quince años, Julie era también una especie de novia con la que no salía ni al cine ni a citas, pero con la que un par de veces a la semana se reunía bajo el pretexto de estudiar derivadas e integrales, y en su lugar se besaban y toqueteaban tanto como les era posible.

—Ajá… Últimamente Julie me deja acariciarla por debajo del sostén, así que quizá ahora me permita hacer más. Eso si consigo estar de vuelta a la hora en que quedamos de vernos…

—Y… —Gustav se humedeció los labios y bajó la vista a su regazo—. ¿Cómo fue?

—Genial. Sus pezones se pusieron erectos en tres segundos, y… Luego Julie me pidió que le lamiera los pechos, pero entonces escuchamos pisadas en las escaleras y tuvimos que separarnos.

—¿Su madre?

—Peor, su hermano pequeño. El crío es un incordio, pero Julie lo adora, así que… Estoy pensando en la próxima vez llevarle algún juguete para que nos deje en paz, pero cuando no es Peter, es alguno de sus padres.

—Pobre Georg, y pobre Georgie —se refirió Gustav a su pene con un mote que el bajista odiaba, pues él en su lugar lo llamaba Engeorgio con mucha pomposidad pero se negaba a explicar el por qué.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo de pronto en tono confidencial—. La última vez que ella y yo estuvimos a solas me hizo una paja.

—¿Uh?

—Con su mano, ella me masturbó.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—¿Y cómo va a ser? —Ironizó Georg—. ¡Pues de lo mejor! Nunca antes había sentido algo igual. Se notaba que no era la primera vez de Julie y-…

—¿Eso no te molestó? —Preguntó Gustav con inocencia, que se había formado una idea romántica de que esas experiencias entre pares eran por lo general experimentos mutuos, y que uno de los involucrados estuviera más adelantado que el otro en conocimiento de materia le cohibiría. Al menos si se tratara de ser él quien estuviera en desventaja.

—Nah, para nada. Es mejor así. Julie sabía bien qué hacer, a qué ritmo y con qué fuerza, y no habría logrado correrme si por ejemplo no tuviera ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo correctamente.

—No sé…

—Piensa que es algo que se mejora con la práctica. Y si Julie quiere —se sonrió Georg con malicia—, yo puedo servirle de muñeco de prácticas todo lo que quiera.

—Uhm, supongo…

—Lo sabrás cuando te pase.

—Ya —masculló Gustav, que consciente de sus deficiencias como galán de revista, no se hacía ilusiones de que le sucediera pronto—, claro…

A diferencia de Georg, que era alto para su edad y tenía unos ojos verdes que eran la delicia de las chicas, Gustav era más bien bajo y regordete, con tendencia a la torpeza y para colmo tímido, por lo que su única experiencia con el sexo opuesto era un beso con exceso de dientes recibido durante un cumpleaños donde los críos jugaban a la botella mientras los adultos miraban a otro lado. Para colmo, la chica que le había besado había hecho un alboroto por tener que hacerlo, y aunque al final había cumplido el reto a regañadientes por el grupo, Gustav se había sentido incluso peor de tener que hacerlo con público presente porque desde entonces tenía la impresión de que nadie más lo haría si de antemano no se le obligaba.

Posando su mano sobre la rodilla de Gustav, Georg le apretó el muslo, y sólo entonces apreció el baterista que sus dedos se ceñían sobre la cara interna, y que su contacto era un poco más íntimo de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

—¿Qué haces? —Inquirió con turbación y en voz baja.

Georg se humedeció los labios. —¿Quieres…?

La oferta quedó patente para ambos no por la palabra, sino por el tono, pero también por la mirada de pupilas dilatadas que le dedicó Georg.

Mientras afuera la tormenta seguía rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas, también lo hizo el corazón de Gustav, y en sus oídos se escuchaba sólo la estática y el pulso acelerado de sus venas… Toda la sangre corriendo en dirección sur y agolpándose en su incipiente erección.

—Sí —contestó antes de que la parte racional de su cerebro le impidiera dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad, y sólo eso bastó para que Georg se tomara la confianza de bajarle la cremallera e introducir sus dedos por la abertura—. Oh Diox…

Apretando los muslos, Gustav tembló cuando los dedos de Georg se deslizaron por el interior de sus calzoncillos, que para mortificación suya eran de Mickey Mouse, un resto de cuando su madre todavía no le compraba bóxers, y que sólo se ponía cuando era día de hacer la colada. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Gustav supuso que Georg se detendría ahí mismo y procedería a burlarse por su elección de ropa interior tan infantil, pero en su lugar utilizó la otra mano para soltar el botón de sus jeans, y la amplitud de área de acceso le permitió trabajar mejor sobre su miembro.

—Ahhh —gimió Gustav, cerrando los ojos cuando Georg tiró de sus calzoncillos y extrajo su pene erecto al aire húmedo y cálido que reinaba a su alrededor.

La visión de su propio miembro turbó a Gustav, que encontró más chocante la idea de ver las manos evidentemente masculinas de Georg, que saber que su amigo era sin equivocación alguna un varón. Con los párpados bajos, la fantasía le permitía adecuar la realidad a su antojo, y Georg perdía la firmeza de su mandíbula y la callosidad de sus dedos para transformarse en una chica que guardaba gran parecido con su compañero de banda, pero que de manera indudable e indiscutible, no era de su mismo sexo.

—Cuando Julie hace esto es lo mejor —murmuró Georg, acariciando el glande con el pulgar y jugando con la humedad que ahí se había concentrado—, ¿a que sí?

—Mmm… sí —logró articular Gustav, luchando para que sus piernas no temblaran.

—¿Te falto poco?

—Sí.

—Ok.

Tomándoselo como un reto, Georg no hesitó en soltar a Gustav, e igual que haría consigo mismo, se escupió en la mano y volvió a sujetar firmemente el miembro del baterista.

La sensación de humedad extra puso a Gustav a vibrar, y sus caderas se movieron con ritmo propio mientras Georg hacía lo que podía para contenerlo en su sitio.

—Espera… No te muevas tanto… —Le indicó con voz rasposa, su aliento cerca de la mejilla de Gustav, aunque éste evitó abrir los ojos para estropear la fantasía que tenía donde una chica tan femenina como la que más era quien se encargaba de su placer—. Despacio, Gus…

—Ya… Ya no puedo más —farfulló éste, respirando por la boca entreabierta y sintiendo la característica sensación de ligereza que acompañaba sus orgasmos.

Un aumento en el ritmo y presión de Georg fue todo lo que bastó para que el cuerpo de Gustav se contrajera de golpe, y éste eyaculara sin más sobre la mano del bajista, pero también sobre sus jeans y el piso. Sin control por dónde era que caía su semen, Gustav después se mortificó cuando al abrir los ojos descubrió que Georg ostentaba una mancha inconfundible en la esquina de su camiseta.

—Oh —se asombró el bajista cuando Gustav se lo señaló—, seguro que sale con agua. Ahora vengo —se excusó para ir a su mochila, y de su interior sacar una botella con agua que utilizó para lavar la mancha.

Gustav por su parte aprovechó que Georg le daba la espalda para desaparecer los rastros de semen, pero se encontró con el inconveniente de no tener con qué hacerlo. No fue sino hasta que su amigo le entregó un paquete con pañuelos desechables (con los que presuntamente él ya se había limpiado la mano) que logró borrar las evidencias, y para mayor seguridad de no dejar tras de sí pruebas incriminatorias, después hizo bola el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans con intenciones de más tarde eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra.

—Uhmmm… —Buscó cómo iniciar una conversación con Georg, pero éste se examinaba las uñas y no dio muestras de reconocimiento—. ¿Se supone que yo deba hacer lo mismo o…?

—¿Te apetece? —Preguntó Georg con neutralidad.

Gustav frunció el ceño y se tomó unos segundos. —Pues… no. Pero igual podría hacerlo. Para estar a mano, ¿sabes? —Intentó bromear con las palabras, pero ninguno de los dos rió.

—Mejor no —denegó Georg su proposición, levantando por fin la mirada y viéndolo con seriedad—. No tienes por qué obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

—¿No?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué clase de amigo sería entonces? No me va el rollo de forzar a nadie, y-…

—Pero no me forzarías —rebatió Gustav.

—Pero no lo harías por gusto, sino por compromiso, y… Honestamente sigue sin ser lo mío eso de recibir por obligación moral —resumió Georg con un encogimiento de hombros que lo zanjó todo—. Lo que sea. Parece que por fin está amainando la lluvia, ¿no te parece?

Lo cierto era que no, pero Gustav asintió para ayudar a que ese momento incómodo pasara lo antes posible.

La lluvia continuó por espacio de un par de horas más, y aunque en efecto escampó, detrás quedaron caminos inutilizados, árboles caídos, letreros que habían volado, y un caos generalizado que los obligó a caminar de regreso a Loitsche a través del fango que les cubría hasta los tobillos y bajo una fría llovizna que les caló hasta los huesos.

Porque además el servicio de autobuses había quedado interrumpido debido a la subida de un arroyo cercano, Erna Schäfer le propuso a Georg pasar la noche con ellos, y éste aceptó con hesitación luego de que una llamada a su propio hogar le reveló que el auto de su madre se había quedado atorado de camino a casa en un lodazal y que ella no podría pasar a recogerlo sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ese fue el verano en que la sequía se convirtió en una historia del pasado, dando paso a una bonanza de lluvias, que aunque torrenciales, transformaron los campos hasta cubrirlos de un verdor intenso que expresó renacimiento, y también abundancia para la región.

También fue el verano en que el tema de lo que ocurrió en la barraca donde ensayaban no volvió a mencionarse entre Gustav y Georg, y en cambio la charla de interés se centró en el bajista, que formalizó lo suyo con Julie y perdió la virginidad con ella poco antes del inicio de clases.

En suma, un verano de cambios, pero al igual que la tormenta con la que había dado inicio, un verano que habría de marcar pautas entre Georg y Gustav.

 

A la vuelta de tres años, también en verano, costaba creer que sus sueños de fama y gloria se hubieran vuelto una realidad que dominaba sus vidas hasta el más mínimo detalle. Con un primer sencillo en los primeros puestos de popularidad, un disco en puerta, y una gira de verano por Alemania, las posibilidades se mostraron ante sus ojos infinitas y prometedoras.

A criterio de cada uno quedó definir qué era el éxito. Para Bill, el dinero que de pronto le sobraba y que le permitía comprarse lo que le viniera en gana, pero en especial, ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y accesorios de marca; para el resto de los miembros de la banda, las fans, o mejor dicho, las _groupies_. Chicas que se lanzaban sobre ellos sin descaro alguno y hacían lo posible por unos minutos a su lado… Dispuestas a lo que fuera para presumir ante sus amigas que habían tenido un contacto cercano con alguien de Tokio Hotel, tanto que fuera miembro directo de la banda como un externo parte del equipo que les rodeaba.

Bajo esa faceta, cada uno experimentó a su manera y con sus limitaciones. Tom, por ejemplo, aunque tenía tendencia a presumir de sus conquistas y no callar cuando de fanfarronear se trataba, lo cierto era que casi siempre se veía interrumpido por su gemelo, que consideraba aquella actitud vulgar y de mal gusto, por lo que las peleas entre ambos se volvieron moneda corriente y ello orilló a Tom a lidiar con la soledad utilizando más su mano derecha que las facilidades que las _groupies_ le ofrecían.

Georg por su parte tuvo que aguantar una larga y tediosa charla que su manager, David Jost, ensayó de antemano para él, y en donde le hablaba de los riesgos y los peligros que acechaban para él siendo mayor de edad y rodeado de crías a las que después no les importaría acusarlo de algún tipo de abuso sexual alegando estupro de su parte. Aunque la palabra concreta quedó escondida entre eufemismos de un calibre menor, a Georg no le cupo la menor duda que su manager quería evitarse a toda costa la mala fama que podría precipitarse sobre sus molleras como una roca de una tonelada si es que se acostaba con una menor, y después dicha menor decidía acusarlo bajo la pretensa de haber sido forzada. Con mucha resignación fue que Georg aceptó mantener su miembro dentro de los calzoncillos a menos que primero viera algún documento oficial que indicara la mayoría de edad en su acompañante, aunque se temía que con cabeza chica caliente, cabeza grande se negara a pensar por falta de circulación sanguínea… De cualquier modo, David Jost finalizó aquella charla cuasi paternal con un paquete grande de condones que después le indicó repartir entre el resto de sus amigos.

Y sobraba decir que quien más ocupó esos condones fue Gustav, que a pesar de mantenerse silencioso al respecto y guardarse las jactancias de sus conquistas para sí, era quien menos pasaba una noche en solitario desde que sus rostros se volvieron conocidos en Alemania y sus alrededores.

A Georg no dejaba de asombrarle que Gustav tuviera ese no-se-qué-que-qué-se-yo que volvía locas a las adolescentes y las tenía tirándole los sostenes y las bragas al escenario con su número de teléfono adosado en la etiqueta para que las llamara después.

Sobraba decir que Gustav era hombre, joven, y por supuesto que hormonal, por lo cual cualquier oportunidad de acostarse con una chica era una que el baterista no iba a permitir que se le escurriera entre los dedos.

Daba lo mismo que fueran chicas menores, mayores, o muchísimo mayores (Georg incluso lo había descubierto con una mujer que aparentaba la treintena una noche que volvió a su cuarto de hotel compartido y los encontró en medio de la faena), porque Gustav no se limitaba a un mordisco de lo que la vida tenía para ofrecerle, sino que se lanzó de lleno a lo que podía coger a manos llenas, y coger fue lo que hizo…

—Joder, Gus —comentó Tom una mañana en que de la litera de Gustav vio salir no una chica, ni dos, sino tres, y por la sonrisa compartida que llevaban en labios, no les había importado repartirse al baterista—, ¿cuál es tu secreto? Tienes que compartirlo conmigo.

—No tener un gemelo que me interrumpa —masculló el baterista, que bebiendo café negro y leyendo el periódico matutino, no había amanecido de tan buen humor como su noche habría dado a suponer.

Aunque David hizo lo que pudo para ponerle un alto a las innumerables aventuras de Gustav que pronto se volvieron un tema de cuchicheo entre las fans y el staff que acompañaba a la banda durante esa gira de verano, poco pudo hacer para impedírselo. Simplemente parecía que Gustav era un semental, y como tal, no atendía razones ni argumentos antes de embestir.

Luego vino el otoño, y con ello el final de la gira y la vuelta a la escuela. No para todos, pues fue el año en que Georg se graduó y en que Tom y Bill decidieron que lo suyo no era más la aburrida vida de paletos que habían llevado hasta entonces en Loitsche, y los tres juntos se mudaron a Hamburg por su cuenta.

Aquellos fueron nueve meses de cambios significativos y otros que no tanto, donde Gustav consiguió una novia formal, Bill se dejó crecer el cabello, y Tom, en un extraño giro de su personalidad, empezó a leer Guerra y Paz y la terminó antes de seis semanas.

También fue el periodo donde Georg decidió experimentar con las inquietudes que desde una cierta temporada le acosaban, en concreto, desde tres años atrás, empezando desde una tarde lluviosa de verano… Y sin proponérselo siquiera, para Navidad volvió junto con los gemelos a Loitsche llevando consigo a Henning. Su novio.

—Así es que es _tu_ amigo especial, no sólo _un_ amigo especial cualquiera —ratificó Bill para mayor seguridad cuando luego de largos meses de citas a escondidas y fingir que pasaba la noche en el piso de una ‘amiga’, Georg por fin admitió que quizá no era tan heterosexual como habían creído desde un inicio. Ante el asentimiento del bajista, Bill se dirigió a su gemelo. —Tsk, y el gay de la banda era yo por un poco de delineador y el esmalte de uñas, ¿no te jode?

—Pero no soy gay —aclaró Georg antes de que sus suposiciones fueran más lejos—, sólo… ¿Bisexual, tal vez?

—Vale, y Gustav no es un hombrezuelo de primera —rió Tom—. Oh, espera a que se lo cuentes. Nunca lo va a creer…

—¿Gustav como el chico con el que-…? —Empezó Henning a hablar luego de haber presenciado aquel intercambio de oraciones en silencio, pero Georg le metió un codazo y lo mandó a callar.

—Espera a conocerlo —le susurró, y aunque los gemelos se extrañaron por tan peculiar comportamiento, al no ser ellos la figura central pronto lo olvidaron.

Acordando pasar las fiestas decembrinas en Loitsche, Georg se llevó consigo a Henning para hospedarlo en casa bajo el título de amigo, y dado que su casa era pequeña y que ya antes habían tenido visitas similares, a Melissa no le pareció sospechoso acoger a su invitado en la habitación de Georg, puesto que le proveyó de una cama plegable que más noches que las que no quedó libre de uso al acobijarse los dos bajo las mantas del bajista en la cama de éste.

Con todo lo bien que la pasaron a solas sobre el colchón de Georg la primera noche que esté durmió con Henning en su cuarto de la infancia, al día siguiente cuando acordaron reunirse con los gemelos y Gustav para conmemorar que la banda estuviera completa, la situación sufrió un giro por demás inesperado cuando al arribar tarde descubrió el bajista que los Kaulitz no se habían podido resistir a contarle a Gustav las últimas novedades, y que éste tenía una pétrea expresión en el rostro.

—Hey… ¿No habrán empezado sin mí? —Amagó saludarlos cuando entró a la residencia Kaulitz y los encontró sentados frente a la chimenea encendida de la sala.

—Sin ustedes, querrás decir —enfatizó Gustav el plural, más atento a Henning que a su amigo—. Tú debes de ser-…

—Henning, hola —se presentó éste con afabilidad—-. Mucho gusto, soy el-…

—Sí, Henning. El novio de Georg, ¿correcto? —Indagó el baterista sin perder un ápice de aplomo en su trato con el desconocido.

—Exacto. Desde hace dos meses —declaró éste, tomando la mano de Georg entre la suya y apretando—. ¿Y tú eres el famoso Gustav?

—El mismo.

Observando aquel intercambio con ojos que no parpadeaban, los gemelos se mantuvieron silenciosos como nunca, mientras que Georg buscaba como desesperado qué decir y en qué tono para restarle hierro a aquel encuentro. Culpa suya por haberle contado a Henning que su única experiencia con otro hombre había sido son un amigo cercano, y a éste sólo le había bastado unir un par de piezas hasta dar con el misterioso compañero con el que el bajista experimentó sus primeros escarceos homosexuales.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal si preparamos chocolate caliente y lo acompañamos con estos panecillos que traje? —Propuso Georg en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema y centrar la atención en todo menos sí mismo, y de algún modo le funcionó cuando Henning y el resto de la banda aceptó.

Pese al traspiés inicial, Henning hizo buenas migas con los amigos de Georg, y estos mantuvieron a raya las expresiones de sorpresa que pudiera ocasionarles ver al bajista compartir roces y el beso ocasional con su novio. Georg se prometió recompensarles después por esas muestras de madurez que estaban dando, y de las cuales se asía él como chaleco salvavidas.

Aquella reunión habría de haber sido perfecta de no ser porque en un momento dado los gemelos salieron a fumar, Henning se disculpó para ir al sanitario, e impropio como era, Gustav aprovechó tener a Georg a solas para lanzar una temida pregunta.

—¿Eres gay por lo que hicimos juntos o…?

—No soy gay —se defendió Georg—. Pero si tanto te urge saberlo, sí, me gusta el pene y no sólo el mío.

Un tic contrajo los ojos de Gustav. —No tenías por qué decirlo así.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

—¿Así que Henning y tú ya han…? Ya sabes… —La fachada tras la cual Gustav se escudaba empezó a mostrar las primeras grietas, y la manifestación más obvia fue el color rojo intenso del que se tiñeron sus orejas.

—Duh —respondió Georg tras un carraspeo.

—Ok.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Uh?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El bochorno de Gustav se intensificó.

—¿Es porque quieres una repetición de lo que pasó hace años? —Inquirió Georg, haciendo mención de aquel inconfesable secreto que mantenían enterrado entre los dos, pero ya no más. La verdad había salido a la luz, y ya no había manera de ocultarla.

Gustav gruñó, pero no lo denegó, y eso bastó para turbar a Georg, que de pronto perdió el arrojo que lo había impulsado a proferir eso y se conmocionó por el valor que ello le agregaba a su amistad.

—¿Y qué si así fuera? —Alcanzó a decir Gustav antes de que el ruido del retrete se escuchara, y Henning apareciera de vuelta con las manos mojadas y secándoselas contra los costados del pantalón.

A partir de ahí, a Georg le costó mantenerse atento a la conversación, y alegando dolor de cabeza se retiró temprano llevándose a Henning consigo, quien de vuelta en casa de los Listing insistió en que se tomaran la tarde libre y la pasaran en cama calentando sus pies helados y otras cosas...

Aunque el resto de la estancia de Henning en Loitsche fue de lo más anodina, no ocurrió el mismo caso para Georg, quien por iniciativa propia evitó reunirse a solas con Gustav en lo que le restó de esas vacaciones, y con gusto renovado volvió en enero a Hamburg con los gemelos, convencido de que lo que él y el baterista necesitaban era distanciarse un poco para dejar atrás ese malentendido.

Con todo, sus planes no salieron tal como esperaba, puesto que apenas terminar con sus clases obligatorias Gustav se les unió en Hamburg para la reedición de Schrei y la falta de espacio en el departamento los colocó en la misma habitación compartiendo la primera noche que éste pasó ahí la cama doble que Georg tenía, y que tendría que bastarles hasta la mañana siguiente cuando compraran un segundo colchón.

Tendido de espaldas y con los pies por fuera de la sábana, Georg se preguntó una y otra vez cómo era que habían acabado en esas circunstancias, pero acabó por rendirse cuando al cabo de media hora de silencio, Gustav suspiró y le tocó por error el brazo con el suyo.

—Perdón —murmuró el baterista, y de pronto comprendió Georg que estaban actuando como idiotas por algo que había ocurrido tanto tiempo atrás que ya casi ni lo recordaban o tenía significado.

Excepto por supuesto, que _sí_ lo recordaban, y _sí_ que tenía un significado concreto aunque se empeñaran en sugestionarse de que no y negarlo.

Bastó que Georg se girara hacia el lado de Gustav para que el baterista hiciera lo mismo, y en las sombras que reinaban dentro de la habitación fue patente el interés compartido que tenían por una repetición.

—Pero… —Hesitó Gustav cuando Georg le tocó el vientre desnudo—. No soy gay.

—Ok. Yo tampoco.

—Es más, no creo ni siquiera ser bisexual o… Lo que sea. Sólo me gustan las chicas.

Georg frunció el ceño. —¿Entonces me detengo o-…?

—¡No! —Siseó Gustav, que al frente de sus bóxers tenía un bulto considerable—. Sólo quería dejar claro que… No sé… Que no me siento atraído a ti de _esa_ manera.

—Pero estás caliente.

—Sí.

—Y por eso quieres que te vuelva a masturbar.

—Uhm, sí… —Masculló Gustav su admisión.

—Puedo hacer más que eso, ¿sabes? —Dijo Georg de pronto, soltando a Gustav y apoyándose en su codo—. He aprendido trucos nuevos con Henning, como… —Sacando la punta de la lengua, Georg se tocó el labio superior—. Podría chupártelo.

—¿Lo harías?

—¿Quieres?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Vale… —Sonrió Georg—. Ponte de espaldas.

Obedeciendo sin reticencias, Gustav así lo hizo, y con las piernas empujó las mantas hasta que estuvieron a los pies de la cama. Un escalofrío lo invadió cuando Georg le examinó con interés.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Seguro que no eres al menos un poco heteroflexible?

—No. Yo puedo cerrar los ojos y pensar que eres una chica, el cabello largo me ayudará. ¿Seguro que tú no eres del todo gay? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¿Una chica con clítoris enorme?

—No jodas, no es _tan_ grande —le chinchó Georg, que con todo debía admitir que en ese departamento Gustav contaba con mayor arsenal que Henning o que él mismo.

Un segundo vistazo al pene de Gustav se lo confirmó, pues si bien antes ya había tenido un miembro considerable a los trece años, ahora con diecisiete era innegable el por qué de su éxito con las mujeres. No sólo tenía Gustav ventaja en cuanto a centímetros, que Georg calculó usando sus dos manos como referencia y aun así tenía de sobra, sino también en el grosor, que hacía ver el órgano como una lata de red bull lista para darle un sorbo…

Georg se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —Preguntó Gustav con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza y los músculos del estómago flexionados—. Todavía puedes retractarte, no es como si me pudiera burlar de ti por esto frente a alguien más.

—Uhm… No.

Y para demostrar su punto, Georg se lanzó de lleno a la tarea, abriendo grande la boca e introduciéndose una buena porción que por poco le hizo ver las estrellas.

—Mierda —jadeó Gustav, arqueando la espalda e introduciendo más su miembro en la boca de Georg, que tuvo que retirarse para no morir asfixiado—. ¿Por qué te detuviste?

—Sobredosis —enunció Georg entre tosidos, pero con una sombra de sonrisa que amenazaba con convertirse en más—. ¿Qué tal?

—Te estaría eternamente agradecido si continuaras…

—Dalo por hecho —respondió Georg antes de volver a lanzarse a la carga.

Cerrando los ojos para no dejarse impresionar por la longitud o el grosor, Georg se recostó sobre su estómago entre las piernas de Gustav, y apoyado en sus codos se dedicó a establecer un ritmo de lametones y succiones que le permitiera trabajar el pene de Gustav sin morir de asfixia en el intento. A cambio el baterista se lo compensó tocando su cabeza para indicarle el ritmo, y en una ocasión, delineó el contorno de su turgente labio inferior con el pulgar y se lo mojó con un poco de saliva que se le había escurrido por las comisuras.

Ello motivó a Georg a intensificar la rapidez de sus movimientos, y valiéndose de una mano libre masajeó los testículos de Gustav hasta conseguir que a éste le temblaran las piernas y anunciara su inminente orgasmo con una serie de gemidos encadenados que culminaron con una gran bocanada de semen contra la parte trasera de su garganta.

Aceptando la descarga y maravillado porque a diferencia de Henning su semen era más bien salado y no agrio, Georg deglutió y después se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Laxo, débil, y un tanto adormilado, Gustav le acarició una última vez, esta vez la mejilla y detrás el lóbulo de la oreja con delicadeza.

—Eso fue… increíble. Mejor que el promedio, lo juro.

—¿El mejor?

—Nah —le chanceó Gustav—, pero podrías serlo con más práctica.

—No conseguirás de mí más que esto —le rebatió Georg, propinándole un golpe en el muslo—, así que olvídalo, los halagos no te llevarán a ningún lado.

—No perdía nada con intentarlo —dijo Gustav, finalizando con un bostezo—. Pero en serio, fuiste genial.

—Aunque aprecio el cumplido, uhm, ¿sería mucho pedir si-…?

Incorporándose para quedar sentado sobre sus talones, Georg señaló su miembro, que sobresalía por la abertura de sus bóxers y reclamaba atención.

—Uhhh… —Gustav se retrajo, y redujo el roce de su piel por completo—. No lo creo, Georg… No es que no… Yo no… En verdad que no es lo mío.

Frunciendo el ceño, de pronto muy consciente de que eso que acababan de hacer era en beneficio del placer de Gustav para no del suyo porque éste así no lo quería, Georg se reacomodó el pene dentro de sus pantaloncillos y se giró para darle la espalda al baterista.

—No puedo, Georg —esgrimió Gustav su argumento central—. No me va el rollo de tocar otro pene que no sea el mío, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

Georg se encogió de hombros y farfulló con los dientes apretados: —Supongo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Gustav cuando su amigo se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Al baño —masculló éste—. A encargarme de _algo_.

A su vuelta, tras haberse corrido en el lavamanos y lavado su culpa con un poco de agua, Georg se acostó dándole la espalda a Gustav, convencido de que había cometido un error garrafal, no sólo por haber hecho eso con su amigo y compañero de banda, sino por la traición que representaba a Henning, pero sobre todo, por la humillación recibida, que le hizo sentir abaratado, como si su único uso y función hubiera sido satisfacer el placer egoísta de Gustav para después verse repelido por éste cuando ya no le sirvió para nada.

«Soy un idiota», se recriminó hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. «Idiota, un completo idiota…»

—Georg… —Le sobresaltó Gustav de pronto al tocarle la espalda desnuda—. Lo siento…

—Lo que sea —respondió éste —. Duérmete, Gus.

—Pero-…

—Buenas noches.

Una pausa. —Buenas noches.

 

Sin proponérselo, aunque tampoco sin buscar deliberadamente evitarlo, un ciclo se estableció entre Gustav y Georg, donde una vez cada tantos meses las circunstancias se prestaban para que ante la necesidad, el baterista pidiera o aceptara (según fuera el caso) las caricias de su amigo. A cambio Georg no recibía la reciprocidad que en esos casos habría de esperarse, pero éste había aprendido a resignarse.

En la única ocasión que confrontó a Gustav al respecto, el baterista se explicó con muchísimas más palabras de las que había dicho juntas, pero fue la frase final la que selló el trato.

—Una mano, una boca, un agujero… Da igual de quien sean mientras mantenga los ojos cerrados, y eso no me convierte en marica. Sólo en un caliente de lo peor, pero eso nunca fue pecado en mi diccionario.

A cambio Georg había lanzado una pregunta de la que dependería su convivencia. —Pero… ¿Además de mí lo has hecho con otro hombre o…?

—Ew, no. Debe ser tu cabello largo… Porque ni loco lo haría de no ser por eso.

—Vale, seguro… —Ironizó Georg, quien a pesar de todo tomó nota de cancelar su cita con el peluquero indefinidamente en pos de mantener esa cabellera larga hasta los hombros.

Fue durante esa temporada cuando volvieron a salir de gira, y Gustav volvió a recurrir a sus citas de una noche, muy para resignación de su manager, quien vivía con el miedo constante de un día abrir el periódico y encontrar como encabezado en la sección de farándula que el baterista de Tokio Hotel iba a ser padre de tres mujeres diferentes, pero sus temores nunca se materializaron, y en cambio Gustav disminuyó el ritmo de sus encuentros con fans para acudir con Georg una vez por semana y juntos pasársela bien.

O tan bien como le era posible a Georg, quien de Gustav jamás obtuvo compensación alguna, y esa peculiaridad en su trato no tardó en cobrarles factura.

—Oh, estoy taaan cansado —exageró Gustav una noche después de un concierto y con un día libre para ellos por delante—. Creo que me iré temprano a la cama. ¿Te vienes, Georg?

Con los gemelos proponiéndole salir de fiesta con ellos, y Gustav por el otro lado lanzando una invitación para que Georg se colocara de rodillas y se la mamara sin a cambio obtener más que unas palmaditas en la mejilla, la decisión no le fue difícil al bajista, quien confirmó su asistencia con los Kaulitz y quedó de estar listo en media hora.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que salir con ellos —se quejó Gustav abiertamente apenas diez minutos después, él sentado en la tapa del retrete y Georg en la ducha bañándose lo más rápido posible para deshacerse del sudor del concierto y alistarse para salir—. Hace rato te quejaste de estar cansado, y para ese caso bien podríamos poner una película por _pay per view_ y-…

—¿Y qué, Gus? —Le confrontó Georg, apartando la cortina y exhibiendo su cabeza llena de la espuma del champú—. ¿Pedir servicio a la habitación y comer cuando ya esté frío porque antes me pedirías que te la mamara por media hora?

—Bueno… Igual podríamos comer antes si tanto te molesta —respondió su amigo sin ver el meollo del problema, y con rabia cerró Georg la cortinilla.

Metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua caliente, Georg se forzó a mantener la calma y no demostrar cuánto le afectaba, pero era inútil. El corazón le latía al doble de velocidad, y su enojo era tal que respiraba agitado. Más allá de que Gustav se mostrara exigente con los favores que como amigo le hacía, le irritaba de sobremanera el que no tuviera ni la más mínima delicadeza para al menos corresponderle de manera similar.

No era tampoco como si Georg esperara que Gustav abriera la boca y le permitiera introducir su pene ahí (no que no lo hubiera fantaseado antes, pero eso era un asunto por completo diferente…) sino más bien que el baterista tuviera el detalle de al menos permitirle refregarle contra su costado. Hasta ser masturbado por él era un premio de consolación aceptable, pero la única vez que Georg lo había convencido de hacerlo, Gustav había soltado su miembro igual que si se tratara de un hierro caliente y había saltado de la cama para lavarse las manos como si hubiera agarrado un trozo de estiércol.

Decir que se había sentido ofendido era poco, y con ese resentimiento acumulándose más y más, Georg había llegado incluso a sopesar el terminar esos encuentros con Gustav a como diera lugar, ya fuera evitando el encontrarse a solas, el compartir dormitorio en hoteles, o en el peor de los casos, estableciendo un corte en su relación de amistad y limitarse a ser colegas, compañeros de banda, y nada más.

Justo eso pensaba cuando la cortinilla de la regadera volvió a abrirse, y Gustav hizo acto de presencia, tan desnudo como el día en que había nacido, y erecto, aunque de eso no tenía pruebas Georg de que no fuera parte del estado natal del baterista.

Fuere como fuera, Gustav apareció ante él con las pupilas dilatadas y la presencia de un toro antes de embestir, y a Georg le temblaron las piernas ante esa visión, pues no esperaba ni por asomo las palabras que le siguieron a esa interrupción.

—Date media vuelta y… —Inconscientemente, Gustav se humedeció los labios—. Agáchate.

—Pero-… —Bastó una mirada de Gustav para que Georg tragara saliva, y con lentitud obedeció.

Darle la espalda fue duro, la vulnerabilidad que le acogió le hizo sentir pequeño e indefenso, pero lo peor fue tratar de encorvarse, pues su cuerpo se negó a ello, y fue necesario que Gustav le pusiera una mano en la nuca para que su cuerpo bajara.

Un quejido murió tras sus labios, y Georg se preguntó si Gustav estaba por golpearlo.

No daba esa impresión, y a través de sus piernas podía ver la silueta de la mitad inferior de Gustav, sus pies descalzos y piernas robustas que se separaron un poco antes de que el primer roce sobre sus glúteos se hiciera presente.

—¡Ah! —Jadeó Georg cuando el chorro de agua caliente se deslizó sin trabas por el espacio entre sus nalgas, pero ese sonido palideció en comparación al grito sofocado que emanó de su boca cuando Gustav depositó un beso sobre su cóccix y no se detuvo ahí—. ¡¿Q-Qué haces?!

—Shhh —le mandó callar Gustav, abriendo más sus nalgas y bajando centímetro a centímetro, con sus labios dejando un reguero de besos y lametones por donde iba—. Te lo dije antes… Un agujero es un agujero. Lo siento si antes yo no… No podía, ¿entiendes? —Murmuró ya con el rostro hundido entre sus glúteos y respirando cerca de su abertura—. Pero esto es diferente… Este es terreno conocido, y si cierro los ojos… Ya no eres…

—Idiota —masculló Georg a pesar de que el agua le entraba por la nariz y lo ahogaba, pero bien valía la pena.

Aceptando el movimiento con el que Gustav le hizo abrir más las piernas, Georg por poco perdió el equilibrio cuando la boca del bajista se situó justo sobre su abertura, y un beso suave como caricia le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabezas. El estómago se le volvió líquido, y de no ser porque estaba bajo el chorro de la regadera, habría de comprobar que estaba cubierto en sudor.

Gustav no hesitó en recorrer su parte más íntima con la lengua, circundando el área para después ayudarse con un dedo y penetrarlo, cruzando con ello a un terreno hasta entonces inexplorado.

Por supuesto, Georg no era virgen. Había perdido su virginidad con Henning apenas un par de semanas dentro de su relación, y después de que rompieran lo había hecho con un par de chicos, amores de una noche, que se prestaron a ello. Pero con Gustav… Jamás habían hecho algo similar, ni por asomo, siendo que la mayor parte de las veces eran sólo los bóxers del baterista los que bajaban de sus caderas, y en cambio ahora esa línea se había desdibujado por completo, y Georg no estaba seguro de qué más esperar.

Dos dedos en su interior y lubricados con el agua que caía sobre sus cabezas fueron el menor de sus problemas cuando al cabo de unos minutos Gustav se reincorporó y le plantó una nalgada con rudeza.

—El agua está fría —dijo el baterista con naturalidad, como si no hubiera estado lamiendo su trasero con maestría apenas unos segundos atrás.

Georg apoyó la frente contra los azulejos. —Uhm… Era mi ducha, tú puedes salir.

—No bromees. Vamos —le instó Gustav, cerrando las llaves, y tras ayudarle a recuperar el equilibrio, le lanzó una toalla con la que secarse.

Nervioso por lo que estaba o no por ocurrir, Georg procuró que su erección quedara lejos de la vista de Gustav, quien ostentaba una similar y no se molestaba en cubrirla.

—Los gemelos estarán pronto aquí por ti, así que debemos apresurarnos —dijo Gustav, halando a Georg del brazo y guiándolo a su cama.

Sin mucha ceremonia, Gustav volvió a colocarlo de espalda a él y lo hizo posicionarse en manos y rodillas al borde de la cama, y con una confianza que sólo podía ser producto de innumerables encuentros similares a ese, presionó su pene sobre el agujero de Georg y lo penetró.

La entrada, aunque dificultosa por la falta de lubricación extra, fue menos agresiva de lo que Georg esperaba. En lugar de resistencia y dolor, el bajista se encontró lleno del todo y extrañamente relajado, listo para lo que Gustav estuviera dispuesto a darle.

—¿Listo?

—No sé…

—Eso es sí —murmuró Gustav, y se retiró un poco antes de volver a entrar de lleno.

Despacio, cuidadoso, pero no por ello menos apasionado, Gustav comenzó una serie de embestidas cortas y fuertes que en cuestión de minutos tuvieron a Georg bañado en sudor y con la cabeza apoyada contra el cobertor que cubría la cama. Sus brazos hacía rato que se habían rendido ante el ímpetu del baterista, que le hizo el amor como un hombre se lo haría a otro, y eso ya por sí solo era la admisión que Georg había esperado obtener desde aquella primera vez que lo masturbó en el cobertizo de herramientas donde solían ensayar.

Gimiendo con cada roce que Gustav atinaba a su próstata, Georg no tardó en estar al borde del precipicio y listo para saltar. Su pene estaba duro como nunca antes, y de la punta pendían un par de gotas de presemen que relucían a la luz de la única lámpara que iluminaba sus figuras.

—Tócate, yo no puedo —le indicó Gustav, aumentando todavía más la fuerza de sus embestidas y consiguiendo así un ruido húmedo cuando sus testículos se impactaban contra las nalgas de Georg.

El bajista así lo hizo, y bastaron un par de quiebres de su muñeca para que el orgasmo le alcanzara. Contrayendo los músculos del cuerpo fue que consiguió que Gustav se le uniera, y al terminar juntos se desplomaron sobre la cama, las respiraciones agitadas y con los corazones latiéndoles como locos en el pecho.

—Mmm… —Murmuró Gustav contra su nuca, besándole entre el nacimiento del cabello—. Eso fue increíble. Tú fuiste increíble, Geo…

El bajista exhaló con dificultad. —Gracias, supongo. Yo-…

La dicha de ese contacto les duró poco, puesto que entonces llamaron los gemelos a su puerta, y el frenesí de separarse y adecentarse provocó que al salir de su interior, Gustav no tuviera cuidado, y Georg gimiera, esta vez de dolor.

—No te muevas de aquí —le indicó Gustav, echándole encima la toalla que usara antes, y poniéndose un par de bóxers limpios, salió a recibir a los gemelos, a quienes les impidió entrar a la habitación, y en cambio habló con ellos en representación de Georg para contarles una blanca mentira de cómo éste se había quedado dormido mientras los esperaba y que lo mejor era no despertarlo.

—Georg no está en condiciones de levantarse, así que largo. Los veremos mañana —y sin más los despachó echándoles la puerta encima.

A regañadientes los Kaulitz aceptaron retirarse, y una vez estuvo Gustav de vuelta con Georg compartió con éste unas risotadas en honor a ese par que podía ser de lo más perspicaz, y a la vez de lo más inocente.

—Pero no estabas del todo equivocado… —Gimió Georg, esta vez de dolor, cuando al intentar reincorporarse se encontró débil para lograrlo—. No creo poder levantarme hoy. O tal vez mañana. Joder, Gus, sé que tienes lubricante en tu maleta. ¿Tan tacaño eres para no utilizarlo conmigo?

—Honestamente… —Se sentó éste a su lado y lució apenado—. Lo olvidé. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Yo soy quien debería decir eso… —Murmuró Georg, permitiendo que el cabello le ocultara parte del rostro—. Eso que hicimos… No debería volver a ocurrir entre los dos.

—¿No fue bueno? Pensé que te habías corrido y-…

—No se trata de eso —rebatió Georg—. Es más el hecho de que somos amigos… Y esto no es lo que se hace entre los amigos…

—No los amigos con beneficios.

—Ya, y qué gracia que incluso después de esto seguirás negando que hay dentro de ti al menos una pequeña porción de bisexualidad.

Gustav suspiró. —Podría admitirlo… pero eso no lo vuelve real.

—Como sea, Gus. Di lo que quieras, ya no es asunto mío.

—Pero… —Gustav tocó a Georg el muslo y se giró hacia él—. ¿Estamos bien, correcto? No he arruinado nuestra amistad con eso de antes, ¿o sí?

Georg desvió la mirada. —Deja que recupere el movimiento de mis piernas y después vuelve a preguntármelo, ¿vale? Tengo bastante por procesar todavía.

—Ok —aceptó Gustav se petición—. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer hoy por ti?

«¿Además de ese increíble orgasmo?», pensó Georg con sorna, pero se lo guardó, viendo ante sí una ventana de oportunidad hasta entonces inexplorada.

—De hecho…

Y fue así como, sin proponérselo, Georg consiguió por primera (aunque no última vez) mimos por parte de Gustav cuando juntos se recostaron todavía desnudos a ver una película y pidieron servicio a la habitación sin remordimiento de que sobre la cama cayera comida.

De algún modo, su amistad evolucionó hacia terreno desconocido, y el cambio se contó como positivo.

 

Aquella relación sin ataduras donde una vez cada tantos meses se reunían para mantener relaciones y aderezaban esos encuentros con actividades de amigos como encontrarse para jugar billar, beber en un bar, ir al cine, o salir juntos en citas dobles, continuó por espacio de varios años.

En el ínterin, Georg tuvo un par de noviazgos serios (con mujeres y hombres por igual), y el mismo caso ocurrió para Gustav (sólo con personas del sexo opuesto) sin que de por medio acordaran detener eso que hacían y que a su parecer no tenía por qué contar como infidelidad si a grandes rasgos para lo que servía era liberar tensión sexual, y en el proceso no herían a nadie.

Con una mayor libertad, lo habían charlado, y no habían quedado dudas respecto a sentimientos no correspondidos ni expectativas que el uno no compartiera con el otro. Ni Georg estaba enamorado de Gustav ni pretendía conseguir más que la buena amistad con beneficios que obtenía de él, y en caso contrario, el baterista continuaba afirmando que era heterosexual, y que aunque entre sus pasatiempos eventuales se encontraba el cogerse al bajista, no por ello “un hoyo dejaba de ser un hoyo, sin importar a quién le pertenezca”, según sus propias palabras, y la sordidez de su expresión había perdido fuerza a base de repeticiones, al grado en que Georg había acabado por creerle a falta de pruebas que lo refutaran.

Aunque le había tomado más de una década, Georg ya no tenía dudas acerca de la sexualidad de Gustav, pues en efecto, el baterista había limitado sus escarceos homosexuales a él y exclusivamente a él (con cabello largo o no, según había probado ponerlo a prueba cuando en un arranque de inspiración pasó a la peluquería y perdió su melena), y la línea de sus reticencias se marcaba en lo que podía y no lograr con los ojos cerrados y utilizando su imaginación. Era así como sus actividades de cama se veían limitadas a ciertas prácticas en donde de por medio el pene de Georg quedaba en segundo término y más veces que no olvidado a menos que fuera el propio bajista quien se encargara de su propio placer, pero incluso eso tenía sus ventajas, pues ahí donde Gustav se negaba en redondo a masturbarlo, no por ello se resistía a una húmeda sesión que incluyera besos, lengua y tres dedos presionando insistentes contra su próstata, por no hablar del único gesto afectuoso para el que jamás había estado preparado y que lo sorprendió como nunca.

Con los mismos ojos cerrados que desdibujaban los contornos de su sexo, Gustav lo besó una vez que su encuentro estuvo aderezado con un paquete de seis cervezas, y a partir de entonces se volvió parte de su ritual siempre y cuando Georg trajera el rostro perfectamente rasurado y sin sombra del más mínimo vello facial. Sólo entonces y tras examinarlo con detenimiento de arriba a abajo y de lado a lado era que Gustav cerraba los ojos y unía sus labios en una serie de besos que más veces que no los conducían a la cama.

No siempre, eso por seguro, pues la libido de Gustav comenzó a bajar después de que éste cumplió el cuarto de siglo y consiguió de planta a Linda, la mujer que acabaría por convertirse en su esposa a la vuelta del año siguiente.

Linda en sí no le causó mayor impresión a Georg que de ser una buena persona, capaz de soportar las manías de Gustav y hacerlo feliz en el proceso, por lo que el bajista la consideró adecuada para su amigo y les deseó la más sincera y honesta de las felicitaciones durante la ceremonia de boda en la que enlazaron sus vidas, y mientras alzaban el alto sus copas de brindis, no por ello experimentando ni el más mínimo ramalazo de culpa al recordar que el fin de semana anterior, bajo el pretexto de salir a celebrar una despedida de soltero tal como marcaba la tradición, se había llevado a Gustav a un bar de strippers en Berlín, que no en vano la capital era el sitio indicado para eso.

Tras prometerle a Linda que se jugaría el pellejo para impedirle a Gustav coquetear más allá de lo que era aconsejable para un hombre que estaba a punto de lanzarse al sagrado acto del matrimonio, Georg cumplió su labor con un celo que nunca antes se había visto, poniendo en primer lugar un máximo en los billetes de euro que Gustav podía colocar en las tangas de las bailarinas, y por supuesto, impidiendo que éste contratara cualquier tipo de servicio extra, así fuera un baile privado o las ofertas de dos por uno que se ofrecían en la segunda planta y que por lo que llegó a entender incluían sexo con penetración y con condón opcional dependiendo de cuán generoso fuera con la propina.

No que hiciera falta ponerse firme al respecto, porque el mismo Gustav supo mantener a su amiguito dentro de los pantalones.

—Bah, no es por Linda —se explicó Gustav más tarde cuando volvieron a la habitación de hotel que habían rentado para pasar la noche en Berlín—, es por mí. Yo no la engañaría, y mucho menos con una stripper. Yo en verdad amo a Linda, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —le concedió Georg, ayudándole a llegar a la cama a pesar de que su estado de intoxicación no era mejor que el del baterista, pero al menos podía dar dos pasos sin tropezarse con sus propios pies—. Ustedes dos son el uno para el otro.

—Haremos lindos bebés —murmuró Gustav en su estupor alcohólico, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama y entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo—. Lo hemos hablado, uhm, y de hecho…

—No está Linda embarazada… ¿O sí? —Inquirió Georg, que como ayuda se arrodilló ante Gustav y procedió a sacarle los zapatos.

—Nah. Hemos sido cuidadosos. Además, sus padres piensan que se casa de blanco y—… ¡Hey, no te rías!

—Oh, vamos. Que cualquiera que conozca a Linda sabe que no es el caso. ¿Qué no te acostaste con ella a mitad de su primera cita y después se vistieron para continuarla?

—Ya, pero sus padres son chapados a la antigua, así que la historia oficial es que en nuestra noche de bodas Linda sangrará y tendremos que presentar un pañuelo con la prueba de su virginidad o algo así… Da igual. Mi punto es que… Queremos hijos lo antes posible.

—Antes del próximo tour, quieres decir —acotó Georg, que ya le había sacado los dos zapatos y procedió con los calcetines—. Todavía mejor si es antes de lanzar el disco. No querrás perderte los primeros meses de vida de tu futuro hijo o hija.

—No quisiera perderme nada —murmuró Gustav, que de pronto soltó sus manos y las bajó hacia su regazo, soltándose el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones—. ¿Ayuda?

—Pfff, no creas que no sé que bebiste lo mismo que yo —dijo Georg, pero con todo le ayudó a deshacerse de sus pantalones y después, tras una pausa, le ayudó con la camiseta que vestía y que acabó en el piso sin mayor ceremonia.

—¿No vas a desvestirte?

—¿Quieres que me quede para…?

—Duh, tú me conoces —sonrió Gustav, y con la invitación clara fue que Georg se despojó de sus propias prendas y se le unió a Gustav bajo las sábanas, donde éste mostró dominancia al colocar a Georg bocabajo con una almohada en la pelvis elevando su cadera y facilitando a la vez el acceso que el baterista tuvo de esa pequeña área entre sus glúteos.

Después Georg gimió, y gritó de placer, y la habitación dio vueltas y el mundo volvió a su cauce cuando sobre la almohada apareció un exceso de humedad. Luego Gustav lo penetró desde atrás, y la familiaridad del acto les permitió a ambos alcanzar un orgasmo compartido que después aderezaron con dos cigarrillos, a pesar de que el hotel lo prohibía, pero sobre todo, a pesar de que sus respectivas novias no habían dejado de darles la tabarra para que abandonaran ese hábito que en su opinión era asqueroso.

«Pero si ellas supieran», pensó Georg, lanzando volutas de humo al aire, con la cabeza recargada en el estómago de Gustav e indiferente por su desnudez o la de su amigo.

Realmente, si Linda y Suzanne supieran… Pero a sabiendas de que no había necesidad, porque lo que compartían él y Gustav no requería de esa clase de ataduras visibles o que dejaban un rastro, Georg rió de puro gusto y satisfacción.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Inquirió Gustav, un tanto adormilado y acariciándole la cabeza donde antes su cabello largo había sido su delicia y en corto lo seguía siendo.

—Todo. Nada… en particular —murmuró Georg, que complacido por la liviandad del trato que él y Gustav se habían aprendido a prodigar a fuerza de fallo y error hasta conseguir lo que les colmaba por igual, se sonrió una vez más y cerró los ojos.

Tras sus párpados, el mundo realmente era mejor.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
